


1+1=3

by ChazzaCookies



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2JAEEEEEEE, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Homophobia-ish, Jaebum is a bastard in this, M/M, Poor Youngjae, Will have a sweet ending, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazzaCookies/pseuds/ChazzaCookies
Summary: They say opposites attract but in this case there is a lot of repelling before the attraction can start. This isn't your average love story.





	1. Teaser

Youngjae and Bambam both have their luggage dragging across the courtyard, they have already said goodbye to their parents and told them that they will come to collect the rest of their things tomorrow. Before going to the freshers party, they wanted to see where their rooms will be and if they are sharing   
Youngjae and Bambam approaches the board to see who will share a room with who this year

"I hope I get you Youngjae, I made sure to tell them to but they couldn't promise as we have different subjects"  
"I hope so too Bambam, fingers crossed"

When they look at the board, their mouths drop and so does their hope.  
"Who's Im Jaebeom?"  
"Who's Kim Yugyeom?"


	2. Chapter One

Moving to higher education wasn't normally a easy thing, especially college and Youngjae knows that. He has been trying to prepare himself for a while and eventually after finals and him getting his results, he got the grades he wanted and got into the school he wanted to go to. If he wanted to attend that school, it meant that he would have to move out as the school is a little far from home. His mother was heartbroken to be letting her son go but she knew it was the best. 

Growing up as an only child, Youngjae was very attached to his mother. His mother would play with him at home all the time, they would cook together, she would take him and pick him up from school, she took care of him well. Youngjae couldn't say the same for his father. With his father doing a high rank job, it kept him busy and away from his family, leaving Youngjae semi detached from him. Youngjae still loved his father for keeping a roof over their heads and bringing the money home, he just wished he tried a little harder to spend time with him.

Youngjae has had so many memories in his home, especially his room. When Bambam used to come around, they would order pizza and stay up all night playing over watch. They would secretly buy alcohol and get drunk together too. Bambam is one of Youngjae's closest friends, he is one of the only people to know he is a homosexual and Bambam accepted him as he was, in fact Bambam is also a homosexual so that helped. Mark was their other best friend who was close to them but he went to America for a while so they haven't seen him in a year or two but it was the three of them against the world.

When Bambam and Youngjae got into the same college, they were jumping up with joy, they get to spend more of their time together and hopefully become roommates too.  
The day came for Youngjae to go to his college and get his room key to settle in. He had already called Bambam to make sure he was at school at 5pm sharp so they can go together. As he packed his final clothes, he looks at his now empty room, it used to be filled with comic books, posters, games etc but it's now plain. Reality hits him and he realises how much he is going to miss his personal space and that now he is going to have to share it with someone. He doesn't mind at all if he had to share with Bambam but what if it isn't Bambam, it would be a complete stranger. Youngjae's mind starts to wonder what his roommate might be like, if he is a thug or a messy fattie or even an emo loner. All Youngjae knows is that he is ready for this new step up in his life.

He closes the door behind him and carries his things to the car. He can see his mother getting emotional already and he hasn't left yet. He goes to give his mother one big hug before going into the car with his father.  
"Youngjae baby, I love you okay, stay safe and call me okay?!"  
"Yes mother I love you too!"

He blows her kisses as the car drives away from the house. They arrive at the college and see Bambam already there, taking out his luggage. Youngjae also gets out the car and reaches for his things to take out the car. Once he is done, he turns to his father, smiling at him, they may not be as close but he is still thankful.  
"Thank you father for everything you have done for me, I won't be gone too long but make sure to take care of mother okay?"  
He says with a 90 degree bow  
"I hope I can make you proud father"

His father pulls him up and gives him a hug. Youngjae is shocked by this action as he hasn't been intimate with his father in a long time, it brings tears to his eyes.   
"My son I am already proud, enjoy school and come out as a great man"  
Youngjae is really happy to hear this, he will never forget his father saying this. They pull away from the hug and Youngjae grabs all his things, ready to drag into school and he waves goodbye to his father as he drives off.   
"JAEJAE ARE YOU READY"

He turns to see his best friend jumping up and down like a spring. Youngjae laughs and walks towards Bambam and gives him a hug.   
"I can't be anymore ready Bams"  
Youngjae and Bambam both have their luggage dragging across the courtyard, Before going to the freshers party, they wanted to see where their rooms will be and if they are sharing 

Youngjae and Bambam approaches the board to see who will share a room with who this year  
"I hope I get you Youngjae, I made sure to tell them to but they couldn't promise as we have different subjects"  
"I hope so too Bambam, fingers crossed"  
When they look at the board, their mouths drop and so does their hope.  
"Who's Im Jaebeom?"  
"Who's Kim Yugyeom?"

They both look at each other wide eyed. They realised that they aren't sharing. Bambam has a complete meltdown which Youngjae has to calm him down from before heading in to collect their keys, at least they are on the same floor.  
They both receive their keys and head to their rooms, 131 and 137. They both take a deep breath and unlock their doors to see their rooms

As Youngjae enters his, he sees a mini hallway and 3 doors, he opens each one to reveal a small living room with kitchen appliances, a bathroom and one bedroom with two single beds. Youngjae freaks out, he is gonna have to share a room with this Im guy, now this worries Youngjae as what if he is a messy guy, he can't stand mess. He puts his luggage on one side of the room, he also sees another suitcase on the other side with somethings unpacked already.   
"Hmm he must of already been here, interesting"

Youngjae says in his head as if he said it out loud then that would be crazy, the first sign of madness. He changes into more suitable clothes for the freshers party later before leaving to meet Bambam.   
He heads towards Bambam's room and knocks, instead of Bambam answering, a tall yellow headed giant answers instead. Youngjae gets a bit nervous but asks if he knows where Bambam is. The yellow head smiles and says he is in the bathroom at the moment and that Youngjae can wait in the living room for a bit. Bambam exits eventually and tells Youngjae they can both head out now.  
"Hey Yuggie, are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah I'll see you there"  
They both wave goodbye to the yellow head whose name is yuggie and head to the party. It is 9pm so the party must of started by now and as they head to the doors of the party, they can see how wild it is already, someone must of already spiked the punch. The music is blasting, the hall is full of drunk people dancing and shouting along with the music. Youngjae and Bambam try and pass through the crowd to get to a secluded area to themselves as they didn't want to be crushed by the crowd. 

Once they find a place to stand, Bambam offers to get them punch and he agrees so they can both loosen up at this party. Bambam heads off leaving Youngjae alone of a little while. Youngjae then starts enjoy the music, swaying and shaking his hips to the music also closing his eyes but someone disturbs his peace of mind.  
"Hey there beautiful, keep swaying those beautiful hips for me"

Youngjae jumped as he whispered in his ear.   
"Ya! Who are you"  
The guy chuckles, finding Youngjae cute. Youngjae stares in his face to observe his beautiful features, small but captivating eyes, plump lips, piercings in each ear and his eyebrow, jet black hair with two moles placed just on top of his left eye. Youngjae thinks he's beautiful but he keeps his guard up, he might be a creep, specially when he can smell the alcohol on his breath.  
Youngjae shuffles back a bit

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"  
The guy grabs Youngjae by the waist and brings him close to his body, lips centimetres apart, the guy looks down at Youngjae and says  
"Meet me outside in an hour and I'll answer all your questions"  
Then he leaves Youngjae alone again shocked out of his mind. Before he could comprehend, Bambam returns with drinks and that yellow head too. Bambam mentions that he found Yugyeom by the entrance and brought him here to hang with them. The music gets louder and they feel the alcohol penetrate their blood as they get wild, dancing like no one is watching. Youngjae sees Bambam and Yugyeom in their own world, dancing their heads off and Youngjae uses that opportunity to leave to meet this mysterious weird guy outside. He wasn't scared but just curious plus he is very sexy so Youngjae wouldnt want to pass that chance to be with him.

Youngjae is a virgin, it's not that he's is waiting for the right person but he hasn't been in much relationships and it hasn't gotten that far to get to that point.  
He sees the guy outside chilling by the wall of the building.  
"I'm glad you made it to me beautiful"  
He slowly approaches Youngjae, holding a beer which he accepts and they take a walk around campus together. Youngjae is still a lightweight, even though he has drunk alcohol a bit in the past so having the punch earlier made him tipsy and now having this beer makes him almost full on drunk. Youngjae stumbles as he walks and asks the guy really random things to which Jaebum finds amusing.  
"Weird guy?, are trees naked in winter as their leaves fall off?"

"I guess so"  
"He-hey weird guy?, imagine dogs walking like humans, wouldn't that be weird HAHAHHAHAHA"  
"Yes it would, wouldn't it"  
They continue walking until they reach his dorm building, Youngjae stopped asking questions and turns the guy around and slurs  
"H-hey you're hooot, k-kan I kisth you?"

Youngjae doesn't wait for a reply amd places his lips on his to kiss him, it then turns into a heated make out session. They continue, stumbling everywhere until they get into the dorm building. Youngjae searches for his key and drags the guy to his room, rushing to open the door and continuing their make out session. The guy disconnects their lips and looks at Youngjae  
"Are you sure you want to do this, I-I mean you are intoxicated and-"  
"And I don't care, just undress me and fuck me"

The guy shrugs his shoulders and go ahead to strip both of them until they are both in their underwear. The guy pushes Youngjae on the bed and start to roam his body, sucking on his nipples and making hickeys on his neck. Youngjae is in heaven, getting aroused by the second, he starts to grind upwards onto the guy's bulge making them both moan in pleasure. Youngjae's underwear gets pulled off and his legs get spread open, the guys grabs Youngjae's hard on and starts to rub it up and down with his big hands   
"Ah ahh I won't last long, fuck me daddy just fuck me!"

The guy didn't hesitate, he reached in the draw on the other side of the room to grab lube and takes off his underwear, Youngjae doesn't even take notice that he knows where the lube is straight away, all he wants to do is to be fucked. The guy lubes up his fingers and slowly pushes them into Youngjae's entrance, causing a huge moan of pain since it is his first time.

Once Youngjae is stretched by three fingers and he starts to moan out of pleasure, the guy takes them out and stuffs them into Youngjae's mouth, he sucks them diligently and the guy slowly enters Youngjae's hole and starts to thrust almost automatically. He flips Youngjae around and slaps his ass a couple times before slamming back into to him and fucking him in a inhuman like speed. Youngjae is gripping the covers on the bed as he feels a certain feeling in the bottom in his stomach  
"Ah Ah I'm going to cum daddy"  
"Cum for me baby"  
~~~~~~~~~  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
"Youngjae!!!"  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
"Youngjaeeeee!"  
Youngjae groan and turns, he was about to fall back into sleep until he feels a arm around his waist and that he isn't wearing any clothes.  
"Oh my fucking god! Ahhh!"

Youngjae rolls out of the bed and is shocked to see the situation he is in, he sees a guy in his bed naked and he feels dried cum up his ass  
"Oh god oh god"  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
"Youngjae are you there?"  
"Shit Bambam"

Youngjae runs to the bathroom to shower all that nastiness from himself and quickly gets dressed, he grabs a bottle of water and some pills before leaving his room. As he closes the door behind him, he sees Bambam shaking his head with a straight face  
"You need to explain, NOW"

Bambam drags Youngjae to a cafe so he can explain everything or at least everything he could remember. Bambam was shocked, he didn't expect this of Youngjae at all.  
"Look at the hickeys on your neck"  
"Shut up Bams"  
"Your lips are swollen too-"  
"Stopppp~"  
"So he's still in your bed??"  
"Well that's where I left him so I think"  
"You need to go back and approach him before he leaves without a trace"


	3. Chapter Two

Taking Bambam's advice, Youngjae heads back to his dorm, he needed answers and fast. He enters his dorm and looks back in the bedroom to see it cleaned up with the sheets changed too, the room also didn't smell like sex and musk. Youngjae then enters the living room but to his surprise he sees the same guy with his feet up drinking coffee and watching Netflix.   
"Ya, this isn't your dorm!"  
"Err yes it is"  
The guy chuckles but Youngjae doesn't find it funny, he sees it as intrusion. He was glad that the place was clean but it still didn't allow him to welcome himself here like it was his dorm

"Ha ha ha funny, we need to talk then you can leave okay?"  
"Sure we can talk if you fix your attitude and let's get this straight-"  
The guy gets up, placing his coffee down and stands in front of Youngjae, head to head  
"-if you don't know who I am, I'm Jaebum and I have the right to stay here because I am your roommate punk, now you were saying?"  
Youngjae was shocked, he slept with his roommate last night, he lost his virginity to a asshole, even better.  
"Like I said we need to talk"

Youngjae sits on the small dining room table and Jaebum follows, sitting on the other side of the table. They both give each other deadpan faces, just staring at each other  
"So talk, what do you want to know or talk about then, or are you just wasting my time"  
"Shut up idiot, I'll speak"  
Youngjae asks him about what happened last night and how they both got into bed with each other which Jaebum explains happily with each and every detail with a smirk on his face.

"Were you a virgin because you was tight as fuck, boy did I enjoy last night, it's a pity we have to pretend it didn't happen"  
Jaebum gets up and proceeds to wash his cup, ignoring Youngjae's taken aback expression. Youngjae wondered why he had to treat him like this, Youngjae didn't do anything wrong.  
"Why do you say that, why do we have to pretend"  
"Because I have a reputation to uphold, I can't be associated with a homosexual like you plus I have a girlfriend"

Youngjae never asked for this so why is he being a idiot, Jaebum also had the choice to do it with him or not, why didn't he resist last night, he was clearly sober enough to remember every detail of last night, Youngjae felt used like a ass wipe. Jaebum walks pass him, heading back to the bedroom  
"I'm going to take a nap, afterwards we can decide on rules which includes me ignoring you and your existence, what's your name I forgot, not that I care or anything"  
"Fuck you, you don't deserve anything!"

Youngjae leaves and slams the door in the process. He runs to Bambam's room to have some comfort. Youngjae is sat in Bambam's room which is shared with Yugyeom, crying his eyes out. It's been the first day of college and he already wants to give up and go home.  
"I hate him, I hate him, why does he have to treat me like that"  
"Who? Who is making you cry Jae?"

Yugyeom is oblivious to the real situation so with Youngjae's permission, Bambam informs Yugyeom about what happened and why Jaebum is a jerk.   
"Ahh yes Jaebum, always playing with hearts, I went to high school with him and he was so popular for his looks and he used to play girls so much, I never knew he was into boys"  
Youngjae listens to Yugyeom and feels even worst, he was just a test trial to him, to see if he can have a change than just pussy.  
"I can't believe he took my virginity"

Yugyeom and Bambam felt so sorry for Youngjae, their was nothing they could do. Youngjae spends the whole day with Yugyeom and Bambam, Youngjae has gotten closer with Yugyeom as he is pretty fun to be around and he is basically Bambam's twin so they had so much fun. It was time to head back to his room and face that shit head. He leaves Yugbam's room and enters his. A sweet smell of men's cologne fills the air with some steam  
"He must of came out the shower not long ago"

Youngjae thinks to himself. He takes off his shoes and enters his bed room only to see a topless Jaebum in black tracksuits and a towel around his neck. Youngjae tries so hard not to stare, why did a idiot like him have to be so hot. Jaebum turns around to see Youngjae gives him a straight face   
"Take a picture, it will last longer homo"

Youngjae tuts in response and sits on his bed. Jaebum continues to speak  
"So let's get started on those rules so I can sleep, I wrote mine out, tell me if you disagree with any"  
Youngjae grabs the list from him and views it

"What the hell is this?!"  
"Rules you have to comply too okay? I need to sleep now, don't bother me"  
"But?-"  
"Don't! You ass"  
Youngjae was left with these stupid commands in his hands which were called rules. He shook his head and gets ready for bed. He can't believe he has to share his dorm with a jerk like Jaebum.


	4. Chapter Three

One week later.....  
Youngjae is trying to avoid Jaebum and has been for the past week. Youngjae can't stand to look at him, it reminds him of that unfortunate night. Youngjae spends his time with BamBam and Yugyeom. They went to the mall to shop which is BamBam's favourite hobby, they went to the nearby fair but Youngjae felt as if he was third wheeling with them, the skinship was very active between them from holding hands to feeding each other too. BamBam seems oblivious to Yugyeom's feelings towards him and it's sad to see but BamBam will know soon enough.

Lessons are starting now and Youngjae majors in Music while Yugyeom and BamBam has Dance so they won't see each other much anymore, Youngjae wants to meet new people anyways. Youngjae wakes up to find Jaebum not there as usual, he's probably with his girlfriend again, and gets up to get ready for school. After getting ready, he grabs his bag and leaves. He checks his timetable to see if he arrived at the right classroom, as he stands there, someone pushes him and makes him drop his timetable and a couple of pens too. 

"Oh god, are you okay I'm so sorry"  
The boy apologises, he looked genuine so Youngjae didn't get too mad at him  
"It's fine, no worries"  
The guy picks up his timetable and pens and hands it to him with a grin on his face  
"I'm Jackson by the way, I'll see you around"  
"Sure"

He runs off and Youngjae heads into his class. Youngjae looks around to find a seat, he looks mainly at the back as he doesn't want to stick out at the front and if he needed to sleep, he could. As he looks around he sees that person he has been avoiding like a plague. IM JAEBUM. He shakes his head and goes to the other side of the class to stay away from him, he did not want to be distracted from class and miss notes because of him.

Class starts and they talk about school concert coming up and that they would have to participate in it. The teacher then mentions that she has put people in groups to start on a project to make a song or put together a piece for the concert. She reads the names out group by group and of course, Youngjae gets placed with Jaebum and another guy called Park Jinyoung. He sighs and looks over at Jaebum to find him staring at him first. Youngjae quickly looks away and questions why he would be staring at him, he finds it very unusual and weird

Jaebum's POV   
As he hears Youngjae's name, he smirks a bit before looking at him  
"Wow I'm in a group with him, I like him so much, why did I have to hurt him, I don't deserve him, I hurt him because I thought of myself"  
He continues to stare until he sees him look at him too, he quickly turns away, hoping not to be caught.

Youngjae's POV  
Class finishes so he packs up his notebook and pens. He then feels a tap on the back, he looks up to see two people, Jaebum and by the looks of it, Park Jinyoung.   
"We should meet up so we can start this project together, we wouldn't want to start it late right Bummie?"  
"Err ye-yeah we should start soon"  
Youngjae tries to figure out this relationship they have while listening to them, he also wonders why Jinyoung calls Jaebum 'Bummie'.  
"I'm Jinyoung and this is Jaebum, don't mind him, he can be a jerk sometimes"

Youngjae looks at him to see him roll his eyes and sigh  
"I can see that..., Hi I'm Youngjae"  
They shake hands and Jinyoung asks which dorm they should meet at regularly,  
"Yours!"  
"Yours!"  
Jinyoung looks taken aback by them both saying it at the same time  
"Okay sure, but my roommate can be noisy and hyper so beware, we can meet tomorrow after class, is that fine"  
"Sure that's fine, I'll see you then"  
"Alright JaeJae, can I call you that?"  
"Er yeah that's fine"  
They both leave with Jaebum not saying a word, Youngjae also heads out of class and heads to his vocal lessons.

Later....  
Youngjae arrives at the dorm again but to his surprise Jaebum is there for once, sitting in the living room eating. He changes into comfortable clothes and finds something to eat. He bought some kimbap to eat with some ramen for his dinner but he couldn't find his ramen and half his kimbap was gone.   
"YA, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FOOD?! IM JAEBUM"  
Jaebum doesn't respond as he is currently slurping up the last noodle before placing his hands on the other half of the kimbap  
"Don't you dare!"

Youngjae charges towards Jaebum to smack his hands away from his food but misses and Jaebum takes a bite from the kimbap roll. Youngjae jumps on him to rescue his food and tries to grab it from his hands, what Youngjae doesn't realise is the way he is sitting on Jaebum and that he is sitting right on his crouch. Youngjae bounces and shifts as Jaebum dodges him. After a little while, Youngjae gives up and stops moving, he feels a pointy object poking his ass and that's when he realises where he is.   
"Get off me homo"

Jaebum pushes Youngjae off him, causing him to hit the floor pretty hard.   
"Ahh!!! Why are you calling me homo when your the one that has the boner idiot"  
Jaebum runs out the room, but bring the roll with him obviously  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FOODDD~"  
Youngjae sighs and lays there wondering what he did to deserve this.


	5. Chapter Four

The next morning  
Youngjae wakes up to see Jaebum packing his bag to leave the dorm. He urgently sits up and checks the time on his phone before yelling   
"Fuckkk, my alarm didn't go off!"  
He looks at Jaebum who has a small smirk on his face, Youngjae groans as he gets out of bed to shower and quickly get ready  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I don't want to leave the same time as you, you said you would leave earlier so that I could leave later so that's your fault"  
Youngjae tuts at him, shaking his head. Jaebum is just about to head out the door when he says  
"Remember we don't live together nor have we done anything today, so don't say anything to Jinyoung later"  
Youngjae just ignores him and heads to the bathroom   
~~~~~  
Youngjae runs through the corridors to get to class as soon as possible, he didn't want to make a bad impression. As he reaches class, he looks at his watch to see the time, realising he's 15 minutes late and that they probably have already taken the register.  
"Shit what will my excuse be?"

He enters the class to see his teacher look at him with anger and the whole class turns to look too. Because he was running, his hair is now messy, his jacket is hanging off one shoulder and his bag is hanging off the other shoulder. He bows as he speaks  
"I'm really sorry I'm late, it won't happen again"

"It better not"  
Youngjae then heads to his seat while the teacher continues with teaching. As Youngjae walks, he passes Jaebum's seat and he sees Jaebum laughing at him, this made him more angry.  
Later at lunch, Youngjae catches up with BamBam and Yugyeom, telling them everything they have missed from the last couple days. Youngjae also gets introduced to their dancer friends Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok. They are all eating until Youngjae gets tapped on the shoulder by someone which happens to be Jinyoung. He stands there, holding his lunch and smiles at Youngjae as he speaks   
"Don't forget to come over today so we can start this project with Jaebum, come at 6 since Jaebum won't be able to make it before 6"  
"Ye-yes sure, see you then"

Youngjae follows Jinyoung with his eyes to see where he sits and it's not a surprise who he sits with, that asshole Jaebum. Youngjae realises that Jinyoung also kissed someone on the cheek, he's very good looking and quite strong looking, in fact Youngjae thinks he looks familiar but he can't put his finger on it.  
Youngjae gets snapped back into reality by BamBam clicking his finger in front of his face.   
"What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing it's fine"

He finishes off his lunch and heads off to his next lesson.  
After lessons, he heads to the room where he does his vocal lessons and waits outside. As he waits he hears someone singing and they are really good, like really good. His voice has a unique tone to it that he can play with, his voice is mostly suited with RnB and soul songs too. As Youngjae loves to listen to that type of music, he really enjoys listening to the person's voice. Youngjae, being curious, wanted to see who was singing and fortunately there is a window on the door so he peaks through to see who could be singing with that wonderful voice.

Youngjae's face drops and he hides back down from the door window.   
"Who knew a devil like him could have a voice of an angel"  
He whispers to himself. He hears rustling like Jaebum is finishing up and he doesn't want to be seen by him so he hides around the corner until he leaves.

At Jinyoung's dorm  
Youngjae knocks at Jinyoung's door, only to be greeted with that same kind smile from Jinyoung himself.  
"Welcome!, head to the room on the left, we will be working in the bedroom since the piano is there"  
Youngjae heads in, taking off his shoes, grabs his bag and heads to the room on the left. As he enters he sees a guy laying in one of the beds, on his phone tapping away and he sees Jaebum also on his phone but talking with his girlfriend

"Babe I have to go, I need to start my project...............I know I don't want to do it, I'd rather be with you..............yes I know I will..................okay I'll probably pop by tomo....yes I'll bring them.......and make sure to tell your friend not to be in dorm so we can do our thing.......yes okay I have to go.... bye"  
After Jaebum comes off the phone, he looks up at Youngjae and coincidentally Jackson also looks up from his phone   
"Okay okay awkward, I need to say something"

Youngjae thinks in his head but before he says something, the guy in the basketball shirt jumps up and heads towards Youngjae to give him a hug   
"Heyyy! It's you"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah I dropped your timetable remember"  
"Ahhh yes!"  
Youngjae remembers why he looked so familiar. Youngjae also realises that he is the person that Jinyoung kissed on the cheek.  
"Hey earth to Youngjae"  
Jackson waves his hand in front of his face and laughs at him

"Your so cute!"  
"Who's cute Jackson?"  
Jinyoung walks in with snacks that he has made so they can eat before starting the project  
"No one is cuter than you Jinyoungie"  
Jackson blows a kiss to Jinyoung before taking some on the food. Jinyoung insists that Youngjae can get comfortable and to think of it as his dorm too.

As a icebreaker, Youngjae asks Jackson what he majors in, to which he answers sports, Jackson says he does fencing, swimming and basketball. Jackson also asks if Youngjae majors music with Jinyoung and Jaebum which he replies with a yes  
"So let's see what you got Youngjae, if you major in music"

Jackson wanted to see if he was actually talent and Jackson knows the other two was thinking the same thing  
"Oh okay sure"  
So Youngjae gets up and heads to Jinyoung's keyboard and starts to play and sing

Jaebum's PoV   
As Youngjae played the piano, Jaebum stares in awe of Youngjae. He watches as his fingers move delicately across the keyboard and his watches as his mouth released those perfect notes, Jaebum thinks he is the best singer he has ever heard  
"I never knew he was so cute and talented too, God Jaebum what is he doing to you" 

He says in his head. Jaebum looks around to see Jinyoung have the same shocked expression but when he turns to Jackson, he sees that Jackson was already looking at him and shaking his head. Jackson then teases him by pointing at his mouth to show that he had dribbled. Jaebum quickly wipes his mouth and goes back into his colder image as if he wasn't fazed by Youngjae's talent.

Youngjae's PoV  
As he stops playing, he looks around to see everyone cheering for him  
"THAT WAS AMAZING, who knew you would be so talented Youngjae!!"  
Jinyoung shouts along with Jackson   
"Jaebum what did you think?"

Jackson asks Jaebum with a smirk on his face  
"Yeah it was average, we can use you well for the project"  
Youngjae glares at him and then turns back to Jinyoung and Jackson  
"Thank you guys, I try my hardest in practicing"

Now that they know Youngjae can play the piano well, they start to think of a melody and start to think about what the lyrics could be as well for their project for the concert.  
Time passes by fast and before they know it, it's 9pm so Youngjae decides to leave, he thanks them for letting him come over and for the food before saying goodbye to everyone except Jaebum because he had his earphones in.

Jaebum's PoV  
When Youngjae leaves, Jinyoung storms over to Jaebum and yanks the earphones outs his ears.  
"What the hell with wrong with you and Youngjae, why are you such a jerk to him"  
Jaebum is shocked by Jinyoung's behaviour but tries to keep his cool, it's his best friend after all. Jaebum insists that there is nothing wrong but Jackson begs to differ  
"There is some tension between you two, but I saw the way you looked at him while he was playing dude"  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM"

Jackson and Jinyoung turn to look at each other and chuckle a bit at Jaebum's behaviour.  
"I didn't even infer that but because you said that, it means that it is on your mind a lot"  
"I have Ji-yeon"  
"And I have an ass but it doesn't mean I act like one"  
Jinyoung laughs at his boyfriend before giving his opinion 

"Okay Jackson has a point even thought that point was said weirdly. You need to sort yourself out, we need to do this project and it's not nice if you treat Youngjae that way"  
"It doesn't matter how I treat him, we aren't going to be friends after this stupid project"  
"Doesn't mean you have to be dismissive and rude now"  
Jaebum gets up and grabs his things and leaves before he can hear anything else  
"I'm tired of hearing this bullshit, goodbye"

"Try and get your head out your ass, idiot"  
Jackson shouts back as he slams the door  
Jinyoung and Jackson just sighs and looks at each other. Jackson stretches and yawns  
"Well it's time to slee-"  
"Er no Mr Wang, you have to help tidy up or you are not getting this ass any time soon"  
"Yes sir"


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I have nothing against homosexuals and I'm sorry for making Jaebum seem like a jerk. I added this YugBam smut as I don't think we will get any 2jae smut in the future ☹️ so enjoy that

Weeks go on with them doing their project which Jackson calls JinYoungJaeBum or the JJY Project.  
Jaebum is still showing his rude and cold side when ever Youngjae shares an idea or sings  
Jinyoung has to constantly apologise to Youngjae but for how long will Jinyoung apologise for Jaebum's wrongs.

Youngjae isn't a weak person to give in so easily but Jaebum has been pushing his buttons for weeks now. He doesn't show up at their dorm much anymore but if he does and if Youngjae buys food, half of that is gone when he gets back. Jaebum will constany tease him and he's even calls Youngjae 'homo' in front of Jinyoung and Jackson which is so embarrassing for him as he hasn't told people about his sexuality and that was private to him. Jinyoung pitied Youngjae so much and reminded him that the project will end soon so they will be able to go there separate ways.

The good thing is that the song is great, they all played their part even though Jaebum isn't being very active, when he is he shows his amazing talent of singing and producing which Youngjae loves secretly. Classes weren't that much different, Jaebum would snicker at Youngjae when he would answer questions still and Youngjae would have paper thrown at him too from Jaebum. Youngjae really wanted to say something but Jaebum is a hot-headed person and thinks he's always right so Youngjae didn't want to say anything, he would rather not fight and not ruin the project altogether.

That mindset for Youngjae changed on that Friday evening.

Class finishes a little early so they gathered at Jinyoung's early to start the project sooner, they are done with the melody and just needed to finish the lyrics, they had 2 more weeks till the concert and they only had the chorus.  
Youngjae arrives first and says hi to the couple. He sets his things down and offers to cook for once as Jinyoung is always the one to cook for them and he deserves a break. Youngjae works on some kimbap and other small snacks for them to eat and brings it in the bedroom when he is done.  
"Guys remember I'm here, keep that for when I'm gone"

He catches Jinyoung and Jackson making out on the bed. They get startled and embarrassed from being caught but thank Youngjae for the food and starts eating. After eating (and leaving some for Jaebum) they start to work on lyrics again  
"I have great ideas"  
Youngjae states as he starts to explain to Jinyoung gladly. As they are in the middle of conversation, they here banging on the door, signalling that Jaebum is here. Jackson gets up to open the door for his best friend and brings him in the room

"3 hours late I see Im Jaebum"  
"So? I had things to do"  
Jaebum tuts at Jinyoungs comment and drops his things in the room  
"Ooo Food, thanks Jinyoung!"  
Jaebum instantly tucks into the kimbap and snack, almost stuffing his face like he hasn't ate in a month. As he stuffs his face, Jinyoung interrupts by saying  
"I didn't make the food, Youngjae did.."

Jaebum stops eating with his eyes wide open, everyone in the room waits for his reaction. Jaebum is frozen, he can't believe Youngjae's food is better than Jinyoung's; he wants to keep eating but he doesn't want Youngjae to think he likes him so he runs out the room and spits out the food  
Youngjae's heart cracks more, he puts his head down holding back any anger and sadness and tries to continue to write lyrics.  
Jaebum enters back into the room wiping his mouth with a disgusted look  
"Why didn't you tell me before I ate homo's nasty shit, I could of died"

Jinyoung was about to say something when Youngjae holds him down and whispers it's fine to him, Jinyoung is mad and honours Youngjae's strength. After that dramatic reaction, Jaebum walks over to the boys and picks up the sheet of lyrics they have been noting down (mostly Youngjae's words) he reads them and laughs  
"You can't expect me to sing this shit, did homo write this too? I can't expect this from Jinyoung so it must be homo's work"  
Before the other two could say anything, Jaebum rips the sheets into little pieces and sprinkles them on top of Youngjae's head

"Now homo looks much better with shit lyrics on his head"  
He laughs and steps back, the whole room is silent and Youngjae starts shaking, Jinyoung looks down at Youngjae and sees tears falling down like a river. That was the last straw for Youngjae, he gets up and starts shouting

"HOW DARE YOU, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, I DONT DESERVE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU, I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND, I PUT EFFORT INTO EVERYTHING I DO, YOU DONT GET TO DISCREDIT THAT,ALL THIS BULLYING U THOUGHT I COULD IGNORE, I THOUGHT I COULD IGNORE THE NAME CALLING, BUT YOU INSIST TO KEEP PUSHING AND PUSHING MY BUTTONS AND THATS NOT FAIR, I CAME TO HAVE A FRESH START AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS, SO THEY CAN LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME AND BREAK ME A P A R T JAEBUM WHY?!"  
"You slept with me and-"  
"WHAT?! YOU WASNT EVEN THAT DRUNK, YOU WAS PRETTY MUCH SOBER, YOU COULD RECALL EVERYTHING WITH SAID AND DID AND YOU ARE BLAMING ME?!"

"Yes because I'm falling for you and I don't want to, I'm not a homosexual" Jaebum says in his head but what he really says is this  
"FUCK THIS PROJECT AND FUCK YOU CHOI YOUNGJAE, IM DONE"  
And Jaebum grabs his things and walks out of the dorm, not forgetting to slam the door. Youngjae stands there like his soul left his body and falls to his knees before wailing so hard, Jinyoung cuddles Youngjae trying to calm him down but it isn't working. Jackson grabs his phone to call BamBam to come over. Youngjae goes into panic attack mode  
"Icantgobacktodorm"  
"Icantdothisimnotstrongenough"  
He kept repeating those and Jinyoung kept trying to make him drink water and try to get him to calm down but Youngjae is too hurt. Jackson keeps trying to get ahold on BamBam but no answer

Meanwhile at YugBam's dorm  
"That was a great movie"  
Yugyeom stretches in his spot on the couch, they had just finishing watching horrible bosses 2. BamBam rests his head on Yugyeom's shoulder and looks at him, taking in all of his beautiful features, he couldn't get enough.  
"It's rude to stare babe"  
BamBam and Yugyeom has been dating for a couple weeks but wanted to take it slow and when the relationship progresses more, they will tell people. Even though they are together, they haven't had sex yet but tonight that changes.  
"Babe~"

BamBam whines as he sits on Yugyeom's lap.  
"What should we do now?"  
He slowly starts to grind on Yugyeom's lap. Yugyeom puts his head back as he starts to get aroused from the grinding session. BamBam feels a lump growing and poking him in the ass and that when he knew.

BamBam grabs Yugyeom's face and they start to make out intensely, there was so much sexual tension between them for weeks and now it all gets released.  
BamBam releases Yugyeom's lips and goes on his knees, unbuttoning and pulling down both Yugyeom's jeans and boxers, letting his dick spring out and stand long and strong. BamBam gets nervous and it was bigger than expected but he still grabs it and starts to suck hard on it, there was no time for teasing. Yugyeom grabs BamBam's hair and pushes him up and down on his dick, he is enjoying the blowjob, it's the best that he has had.  Before Yugyeom could climax, he pulls BamBam up and pulls his jeans down exposing his pink lace panties 

"Is baby wearing panties for me?"  
"Yes daddy"  
"Take them off for me, they look better on the floor"  
BamBam slowly takes off his panties and grabs lube from the drawer before getting back onto Yugyeom's lap. Yugyeom coats his fingers in the lube and enter a digit into BamBam's hole. One digit becomes three and BamBam is a moaning mess, fucking himself on the fingers  
"I think baby is ready for daddy's dick now"

So he takes out his fingers and coats his dick before pushing it into BamBam. BamBam let's out a throaty moan and he sits all the way down on his dick. Yugyeom waits until BamBam says move before slamming upwards into BamBam. BamBam meets his thrusts, fucking himself on his dick.  
"I'm about to cum, oh fuck"  
"Cum in me, I want to feel you"

They both go their fastest speed before climaxing, BamBam climaxes on Yugyeom's chest and Yugyeom climaxes inside BamBam just like he wanted. They both ride out their high before Yugyeom takes out his dick and sees the cum ooze out of his hole, he is very happy and satisfied  
"Daddy I'm tired"  
BamBam whines so Yugyeom carries him to clean off in the bathroom as they were both covered in cum and sweat. While they are in the bathroom, BamBam's phone rings and rings but unfortunately they can't hear as they are busy doing round two in the bath.

After the bath, BamBam sees all the miss calls and rings back only to find out the situation and rushes out of the dorm  
"It's Youngjae I need to go, I love you, get rest I'll be back"  
He leaves Yugyeom feeling confused  
"We were meant to have pillowtalk"


End file.
